


And I Can't Change

by daddygod



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygod/pseuds/daddygod
Summary: He chokes on a delirious laugh, he had really fucked up. He’s fucked up. And he can’t do anything about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what can i even say  
> 10 likes and ill write another chapter

It's a hot day in the Auguste Isles, with the sun almost torturiously bright. Shades have been set up over the Grandcypher's deck to allow the crew respite while they lounge about and enjoy their brief stop for supplies. Despite the heat everyone is in high spirits; Vane is trying to rope Percival and several others into a game of volleyball while Lamretta shares a drink with the older crew members. 

It sounds like a picture perfect day, Quatre thinks bitterly as another cramp pierces through his abdomen. He's been expecting this to happen, but actually experiencing it makes his blood boil in anger and anxiety, not that he'd ever admit it. Despite being below decks he swears he can feel the sun burning him from the inside. It's horrifying being at the mercy of his own body, and Quatre wishes he could simply beat it out of himself, but he knows from experience that knocking himself unconscious only creates more problems. 

For all his brooding and discomfort, he's hyperaware of his sister resting outside his door. Esser doesn't try to be intrusive, he knows that, but he's especially sensitive to her alpha nature at this time. It almost makes him want to cry, the sense of relief her very presence outside the room provides is overwhelming. It's disgusting. It's weak. He wants her to hold him and pet his ears like the first time this happened and they both thought he was dying. 

Quatre clenches his eyes shut, trying to block out his sister's comforting scent so he can pretend this isn't happening. Esser knocks but he ignores it, clawing at the sheets and cursing everything and everyone he can think of. By the time she leaves, his breaths are coming out in short pants and his muscles are clenched so hard he thinks they might tear. He lays there for what feels like an hour, until his abdomen gives one final heave and true hell really begins.

The first warm gush of slick against his thighs almost distracts Quatre from the sudden intense arousal that envelopes his body. He knows how to deal with this, he's been dealing with it for 3 years, but the new environment and sudden presence of other alphas that aren't his sister make him feel claustrophobic and anxious. He can smell them from his room, his senses working in overdrive to either find someone to fuck or fight for his life. 

For a second he thinks about finding Esser, that he can ignore the humiliation and need to fuck long enough to lock himself in her room while she takes care of him until it's over. But he's not 14 anymore and there's other people around; people who might be other adult erunes. The omega part of him shivers in delight at the thought of someone seeing him and offering to dominate him, but his rational mind only feels anger and fear at the thought of strange, untrustworthy adults seeing him in this state. He wants to scream; he hasn't felt this helpless since he was living on the streets watching his friends (his family) suffer. Instead, Quatre bites down on his hand and cries as quietly as he can. 

\----------------------------------

Six sits in the shade near the galley doors, where he's been since sparring with the captain in the early hours of the morning. It’s quiet in his corner but something keeps him on edge. He can’t quite place what it is, just that he’s restless and needs to be....somewhere. His fingers tap an uneven rhythm against his arm as he shifts and squirms, a few members of the crew throwing him looks when he gets a little too fidgety. He ignores them and shuts out the world.

The day moves on peacefully, the hot sun finally setting and giving way to the cool evening. Six’s eyes open from an impromptu nap he didn’t even realize he was taking, his ears twitching at the sounds of laughter and clinking pots and pans from the doors beside him. He gets up slowly, taking time to stretch and cover up a yawn. The feeling from earlier hasn’t quite dissipated but he can tolerate it for the time being, at least until he can grab some dinner and hopefully chase it away with some good food. 

Just inside the galley doors he’s greeted with a strange sight; Esser, his fellow Eternal, is engaged in what seems to be a heated discussion with Siete. An uncomfortable looking Seruel stands beside them, obviously unsure if it’s his place to diffuse the situation. The others in the room don’t seem to think much of their argument, but Six’s experience with the man tells him Siete is close to being genuinly angry. Esser refuses to back down from whatever she’s pushing at him, her stance clearly meant to intimidate. 

“I told you, I don’t want anyone bothering him. He’ll ask if he truly needs anything,” Six’s ears fold back in annoyance, he really doesn’t want to get involved if it’s about who he thinks it is, but a fight would be even more annoying. 

Siete sighs in a long suffering way that almost hides his irritation, “I’m just saying I’d feel better if someone stayed with him. It’s not unusual for someone to get a little out of it and go looking for... trouble. Isn’t that right, Seruel?” 

Seruel flinches minutely but holds himself together well for being used as a verbal shield by the strongest swordsman in the skies. “Well, it does happen, but,” he throws a quick glance at Esser’s narrowed eyes, “I’m sure young Quatre has enough self control to keep him from wandering.” He clears his throat and fidgets his hands.

Esser smirks, her alpha nature pouring off her in smug waves, “See? Now that we have an outside opinion I think we can agree that he’ll be fine. I’ll check on him every few hours if it’ll get you to stop nagging.” Siete closes his eyes before slumping in defeat, raising his hands in defeat.

“Fine, fine. But if it gets worse I’m going to step in whether you both like it or not.” Six steps aside quietly when Siete passes him on his way out, narrowly avoiding a friendly pat on the shoulder from their leader. He skirts around Esser and Seruel, now having a quiet conversation, towards the window into the kitchen. Thankfully there are no more altercations and he’s able to eat his dinner and ignore the restlessness eating at him.

\---------------------------------

Quatre bites into his wrist, leaving indents as his other hand reaches behind him desperately. He whimpers when he slips a finger inside himself, but it’s not enough. He needs something more and he hates it.

\---------------------------------

Six returns to his room, his shadow flickering on the walls. His stomach is churning and he has to resist the urge to run wherever it is his head wants him to go. The walk seems longer than usual, every step echoing loudly throughout the whole airship. He moves forward in a daze, focusing only on the floor in front of him until he stops like he’s run into a wall. Here. This is where he needs to be. He spins to face the door in front of him, the door belonging to... Quatre. Fucking Quatre. Six stiffens as he finally realizes what’s going on. 

He knows the younger erune is an omega; it was hard not to notice with how emotionally volatile and lacking in hormone control he was. His own alpha nature wasn’t as intense as it probably should’ve been, most likely due to his unfortunate upbringing. But he still understood what this feeling meant. There was an omega in heat nearby and he really, really wanted to. To. He refuses to even think the word, shaking his head like it’ll dislodge the thought completely.

His breathing comes out shaky and deep, trying to inhale as much and as little as possible at the same time. The more primitive part of him wants to claw at the door until it opens and he can get at the omega inside, but thankfully he has a will of his own and steps back jerkily. He moves away as quickly as he can and doesn’t look back until he’s in the safety of his own room woth the door locked. 

Pulling his hood over his face, Six exhales slowly, wanting nothing more than to pretend this wasn’t happening. It’s not like he actually wants to have sex with his crewmate, it’s just that his instincts are in overdrive at his first encounter with an omega in heat. His face feels hot behind his mask and his clothes feel too tight, strangling him as he leans against the door. His mind is hazy from the overstimulation and he sinks until he’s sitting on the floor.

Six tries to calm himself, counting his breaths and focusing on the world around him like he’d been taught to by the kind man who had been there for some of his worst panic attacks. It begins to work, his thoughts slowing down, his body relaxing. The experience is in the back of his mind. 

Yet some small part of him worries that Quatre won’t be able to take care of himself the way he could, just a small instinctive thought that starts to pound in his head until all Six can think about is how Quatre will get through his heat without absolutely losing his mind. It doesn’t even register that he’s definitely done this before, his entire being consumed with the need to help someone who considers him his greatest enemy.

The feeling builds in him until he can’t take it anymore, and his body is moving by itself. He unlatches the door and meanders back towards Quatre’s room in a daze. He snaps back to reality when his hand grips the doorknob, jerking his hand back like he’s been burned. His breathing picks up and he clears his throat before he remembers where exactly he is. The scent in the air changes from distressed to hostile, the room’s occupant clearly having noticed him.

Six freezes, the hair on the back of his neck standing up and his ears pricked to pick up the slightest sound. Quatre’s room is completely silent, and he stands tense for several minutes, never moving or making sound. When the tension feels like it might cut through him, a hoarse voice calls out from inside, “Get the fuck out of here.”

Quatre sounds exhausted and more than a little nervous. Understandable, considering the current situation. Six says nothing, his throat dry and mind at a complete standstill. “Did you not fucking hear me? I said GO,” Quatre huffs, his tone growing hostile. 

Six snaps back to reality and stumbles backwards, ready to turn tail and run before his mouth betrays him and blurts out what he’s been thinking for the past twenty something minutes.

“I can help you.”

Once again the tension rises until he thinks he can almost see it in the air, his mind a mantra of ‘stupid stupid stupid’. Behind the door, Quatre chokes, “Leave before I come out and kill you myself.” 

The masked erune bumps into the wall behind him in his hurry to get the hell out of there. Before he can even get two feet away a small voice calls out to him, almost inaudible.

“Come in. Please.”

In a flash, Six is waiting at the door, curling his hand around the metal doorknob shakily. From the other side he hears the lock click out of place and he swings the door open quietly. Behind it is Quatre, looking like a hot mess. His hair is down, sticking up from what was probably restless sleep. A blanket hangs around his thin waist, hiding his nudity but not the clear liquid that drips down his legs. He’s shaky, and by the gods he smells wonderful. Six uses every ounce of self control he has and steps into the room, gingerly closing and latching the door behind him.

They watch each other for a few moments, Quatre’s face pinched in pain and something more urgent, and Six’s expression unknowable behind his mask. Quatre moves first, turning and moving to the bed mechanically. He stands at the foot of it before crawling onto it and hissing at his companion, “Get undressed.”

Six is taken aback at the sudden order, but quickly removes his cape and underlying armor, laying them over a chair nearby. He kicks off his shoes as he approaches the bed, climbing onto it cautiously. The boy before him is tense, but he leans back almost imperceptibly when he feels the other kneel behind him.

“Should I just. What do you want me to do?” His voice is awkward and Six adjusts his mask nervously. He’s never had sex before, but he knows what it entails. Quatre, resolutely stares at the wall ahead, but lowers the blanket held toghtly against his waist. 

He’s not nearly as hesitant as Six but his voice still comes out haltingly, “You’re going to fuck me, and then you’re going to leave before I kill you.” It sounds simple, but Six knows if he does anything to displease his temporary partner his life will be in real danger. 

Cautiously, he reaches forward and runs a hand over the lean back in front of him. Almost immediately Quatre jumps forward and lashes back, “Don’t fucking touch me. I don’t want anything unnecessary. Just, just put it in and nothing else. Don’t touch me,” His words are biting and Six nods curtly despite the other not being able to see. 

Exhaling, he takes himself in hand, stroking his dick almost urgently, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He growls in frustration when he fails to maintain an erection, panting slightly at the tantalizing scent of Quatre’s body. Before he can say anything a hand that is definitely not his own reaches back and wraps around his dick almost painfully. Neither of them say anything as his cock hardens quickly at the touch of Quatre’s hand, and soon enough the hand retreats, leaving him hard and ready. 

Six raises himself onto his knees, reaching forward to pull Quatre’s hips closer earning him a growled warning not to push his luck. He ignores it and immediately pushes a finger into his waiting hole, shuddering at the warm slick that slips out around him. Quatre is mostly silent as he works and stretches him, only whining a little at the third finger. As soon as he feels ready, Six pulls his fingers out and wipes the slick dripping from his hand onto his throbbing cock, leaving it wet and glistening. He leans forward on his knees and aligns himself with Quatres ass, then pushes in with a grunt. 

He sets a fast pace, not bothering to start off easy, and grips Quatre by the hips. His mask slips a little as he thrusts, but he’s too far gone to bother fixing it. He stares at the smooth skin beneath him, wanting to stroke it, mark it, but gets rid of those thoughts by moving faster. He pounds into the other erune, Quatre’s hair falling over his shoulders and his ears twitching with every heavy thrust. He keeps his mouth shut, biting back any sounds he might make. 

Soon enough Six gasps out, “I’m almost there,” pulling out further and ramming his cock into Quatre harder than before. At that point the boy had wrapped his hand around his own cock and was stroking himself at an alarming speed, clearly in a hurry to finish. 

“If you- if you cum inside of me I will slit your throat and leave your head at your own door,” He grinds out, but Six barely hears him as he reaches his climax all too fast, pulling out as quickly as he can. But not quickly enough. Semen drips out of Quatre’s hole, mixing with the slick that had almost stopped being produced. Six’s body fills with dread, his arms weak and body shaking. 

Quatre takes almost no time to recover and turns and lunges at him with lightning speed. Hands wrap around his throat, squeezing so tight Six feels like his head will burst. He chokes, hands reaching up to pry at his attacker’s. Quatre’s face is murderous, his flushed face looking less appealing and more terrifying. “I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME YOU FREAK. I’LL KILL YOU.” His voice is a screech, clearly forgetting they aren’t alone on the airship. 

Before things can escalate further, an urgent knock sounds at the door. Esser’s worried voice cuts through their heavy breathing. “Quatre? Are you ok?!” All at once he releases Six’s throat and kicks him off the bed.

“Leave. And if I see you again, I’ll kill you,” His voice is flat, but animosity pours off his entire person. Six complies, wiping himself off on the abandoned blankets and dressing as quickly as possible. He rips the door open and makes a run for his own room, ignoring Esser’s surprised call. As he locks his door and falls to the floor, he can only think of how badly he had fucked up. His pants were tight again, had been since being choked out by a fucking omega of all people. He chokes on a delirious laugh, he had really fucked up. He’s fucked up. And he can’t do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry but i cant take this no more it was a joke fic and i want to write a long 46 fic that is not abo rip

A week passes. Quatre opens his door to Esser and no one else, only getting up to eat the food she brings him. He spends the time he's not in pain considering killing Six and maybe himself to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that comes with sharing a living space with the guy you had sex with. Even thinking about the incident makes him shudder, the memory of warm semen leaking out of him making his stomach churn with sickness and something he doesn't want to acknowledge. 

By the time he's ready to rejoin the crew, he's thought out several ways to kill anyone who might know why he's been absent. Quatre creeps out of his room in the early hours, hoping to avoid anyone who might be up already. The Grandcypher is quiet, the ship creaking in places that see high traffic, but otherwise the chill air is undisturbed. The shower room is empty when he arrives, with only clean towels to keep him company while he bathes. Sighing, Quatre pulls off the ragged pajamas he's been wearing for the past week, wrinkling his nose at the smell. He turns on a shower and lets it get hot while he combs out the knots in his hair, running his fingers through the tangled locks.

"Shit," Quatre winces as the burning water hits his skin, then relaxes as it soothes his sore muscles and washes the grime off his skin. He's tempted to just stand there for a while, but it's only a matter of time before others wake up and come to shower as well, so he grabs the soap and a cloth and begins methodically cleaning himself. It's relaxing, and being clean makes him feel less horrified about returning to daily life. Time passes slowly, the sound of running water the only indication that the world hasn't stopped around him. When the water finally runs clear, Quatre steps out from under the spray and grabs a towel waiting on a bench nearby. He dries quickly, pausing only to put his hair in a messy braid. Wearing his clean clothes, he gathers up the dirty ones crumpled on the floor and heads back to his room, stopping to drop his laundry with the rest of the crew's. 

It's still dark out when Quatre returns to his room, so he sets about changing his sheets and reorganizing the clothes and blankets thrown around the floor. He knows he's just procrastinating, but cleaning up lets him gather his thoughts and steel himself for the inevitable interrogation by his self proclaimed guardian. Siete had left him alone by Esser's request, but he knows the man is probably dying from worry and whatever else goes on in his idiot head. When he runs out of things to fold, Quatre stands in the center of the room, wishing he could avoid everyone for one more day. But life goes on. He sighs for the second time that morning and leaves his room, meandering down the halls towards the galley. 

He runs into a few people who greet him good naturedly, wishing him well after his presumed illness, but for the most part his walk is unbothered. He only realizes how tense he is when he reaches the doors, and takes a second to relax and steel his expression. The dining hall is nearly empty when he pushes open the doors, most of the tables empty. Quatre slides inside, letting the door swing closed as he heads towards the bar near the kitchen. There are pastries set out, and he grabs one before retreating to a table close to the exit. He eats his breakfast in peace, not bothering to look up when he hears the doors open again. 

Before he can swallow, whoever just came in chokes on their breath and startles him into looking up. His entire body freezes up as his eyes meet Six's. The other erune's ears are folded back, and his one visible eye is wide. Quatre feels heat rush through his body, both from anger and humiliation, and abruptly stands. Six stiffens as Quatre stalks over to him, tugging at his mask as if he could pull it over his entire face. By the time there's only an arm's length between them, Six is nearly backed against the door, still locked in Quatre's intense stare. The shorter erune stops suddenly, his fists clenched like he wants nothing more than to punch Six in the face. Without missing a beat Quatre shoves him aside and storms out of the dining hall. The people inside stare at the door and frozen Eternal for a few moments before uneasily returning to their breakfast. Nothing good ever came from questioning those two's behavior.

Outside, Quatre breathes deeply as he tries to control the urge to turn around and kill Six where he stands. With shaking hands he stomps back down the hall, pushing past anyone unlucky enough to run into him. He stops a few doors down from his own room and knocks loudly before throwing the door open and entering without waiting for permission. Inside, Siete sits on a chair, polishing one of his many swords. He doesn't even pause when he nods towards the bed, a silent cue to take a seat.

"So, what can I do for you Quatre?" His voice is amiable, and the familiar annoyance at his easygoing manner gives Quatre a distraction from his inner turmoil. He huffs and climbs up against the headboard, glaring a hole in the wall opposite. Siete continues polishing his sword patiently, not pushing him to respond until he feels like it.

Grimacing, Quatre gathers his nerves before giving an answer, "I fucked up. I seriously fucked up and now I either have to kill myself or S- " He cuts himself off before he can give away the source of his problem, not quite ready to go into that much detail.

Siete nods as if he knows exactly what's going through his mind right now, and sets down the cloth and sword before turning his full attention to the erune on his bed. "Is there a reason you're here telling me and not your sister? I mean, it's not like you to come running to me," The question is innocent enough but Quatre flushes at the thought of telling his sister exactly what he did with his fellow Eternal. There was no way he was giving her that information. 

"It's none of her business. And it's none of yours but at least I can kill you if you get annoying about it," He tries to sound threatening but Siete just snorts and nods, "Now, are you going to shut up and let me talk or should I go punch a hole in the ship?" Quatre glares at the swordsman, hoping to get his point across that he's dead serious about the situation.

Clearing his throat and wiping the smile off his face, Siete laces his fingers together and gestures for him to continue. Turning away, Quatre takes a breath before expanding on his situation, "So. I slept with someone," Siete sputters at that, "But it wasn't exactly the best timing and he- he did something I really can't fucking forgive. And I don't know if I want to die or kill him more." 

The last words come out in a rush and Quatre has to clench his jaw to stop himself from getting hysterical and revealing exactly who it was he slept with. Siete says nothing for a while, only resting his chin on his hand as if he had to think hard over what he just heard. Just when the silence starts to become unbearable, he speaks up in a slow voice, "I think you should talk to Esser about this. I get the feeling she might be able to help you more than I can." 

Quatre sighs and softly knocks his head against the headboard before getting off the bed and walking to the door. As he grabs the handle, Siete speaks up from behind him, "Are you okay?" Knowing exactly what he's talking about Quatre pauses before giving a tight nod and leaving the room as quickly as possible. He presses his back against the door, taking a second to breathe and calm down. Once he's sure he won't lose his head he makes his way to his sister's room, trailing a hand along the wall. 

It only takes one knock for Esser to open the door and invite him in, setting aside the clothes she was folding to join him sitting on the bed. She's quiet, as usual, and lets him lean against her side while he finds his words. They've never needed words to know when the other is struggling, but Quatre finds himself wishing he could open up the way Lyria does with her own problems. He fidgets, pursing his lips as he fights the urge to just get up and leave out of frustration. When the silence finally breaks, it isn't him who speaks.

"Something happened with Six....didn't it," Esser's voice is even, without a trace of the disapproval he'd secretly been fearing, "I have a few guesses, but it's alright if you'd rather not talk about it." Quatre finds his vision blurring and blinks hard to clear the not-tears. He loves his sister more than anything, and times like this remind him why. He takes a calming breath to keep his voice from shaking - from anger or nerves, not even he knows - and lays his head against her shoulder.

"I guess you saw him leave my room," He hesitates, "Well, uh. I let him fuck me. I really don't know what the hell I was thinking but it happened. It's not like I just let him have his way, the idiot was terrified, but it shouldn't have happened. I should've sucked it up and told him to fuck off, not beg him to come fuck me like some rabid whore. Like some pitiful little omega who can't control himself." His babbling is cut off by Esser's hand running over his ears soothingly, calming him like she did when they were children. 

She continues petting his ears as she mulls over what he said in his moment of weakness, humming low in her throat. "You're not...a whore. Making decisions in the heat of the moment is something we're all guilty of, but...hm. I don't think you made a bad choice, persay," Quatre tilts his head questioningly at that but she moves on quickly, "You shouldn't beat yourself up so much." She ruffles his hair gently.

His insides are still tight with emotion, but his sister's presence keeps them from overflowing into some sort of breakdown that he's not sure he could stop if he tried. His voice is small when he finally speaks, barely above a whisper, "He finished inside when I told him not to. I think it was an accident but he...he still did it," It's embarrassing to say out loud and his face burns. 

Esser pauses at that, but pulls him closer to make up for the moment of hesitation. "You need to talk to him. Or yell at him," Her voice is tight, and Quatre knows she's upset, "You're going to go find him, and you're going to work this out." He almost wants to argue but her tone makes it clear that she will escort him herself if he doesn't find Six and get this off his chest.

He nods and rests against her, enjoying the calm while it lasts.


End file.
